


Tennis Racquet

by 7_eleven



Category: Cancer Crew, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom ian carter, cancer crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_eleven/pseuds/7_eleven
Summary: The gag where Max pretends to suck Ian's dick gets a little too real. Based on that vlog. Y'know, that one.





	Tennis Racquet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know it's a tenuous and sort of bullshit distinction but this depicts the boys as the characters they portray on camera, not their actual personalities which I know nothing about. Obviously it's not real or whatever. Cheers.

Yeah, the tennis-racquet-dick-sucking bit was funny. It was ironic, right? Ian laughed and pulled the stick from between his legs, trying to sort out the crease in the front of his pants. Still laughing, he motioned for Joji to stop filming. Joji gave him a smug eyebrow raise, but swung the lens towards someone else in the distance. Ian should have known better than to think Joji would let this slide.

The rest of the afternoon was excruciating. Joji innocently suggested a dip in the pool, to which Max readily agreed. Apparently Australians were on the same level of swim costumes as Europeans, because the bathing trunks that Max changed into were hardly more than boxer briefs. Ian didn’t think about the way they hugged Max’s ass as he yanked on his own (much more modest) trunks. And he certainly didn’t think about the way he could feel Max’s dick through the thin fabric when Max jumped on his back and splashed water up Ian’s nose. Or how Max yelped when Joji snapped a wet towel at his thighs like some kind of high school locker room bullshit.

“Goooood I’m tired,” Max drawled once they made their way back up to the hotel room. Ian changed back into a pair of dry boxers so he could lay on the bed without dripping everywhere. Max had no such inhibitions, flopping onto the bed in such a way that his cold hair tickled Ian’s stomach. Ian’s attempts to wriggle away were thwarted by Max throwing an arm over Ian’s waist and pulling him closer. “You’re fuckin warm,” he mumbled, his breath tickling Ian’s happy trail.

The bed dipped near Ian’s head as Joji lay down. “It’s cos he’s blushing,” he laughed, poking Ian’s reddened cheeks.

“Fuck off, I’m not in the mood for this gay shit.” Ian made an attempt to get up, but was pinned by Joji’s surprisingly strong arms.

“That’s not what your dick was saying earlier,” Joji said in an infuriatingly sing-song voice. Ian groaned at the memory of the tennis court incident, feeling betrayed by his own dumb body. By now, Max was mouthing at his cock through his boxers, looking up at Ian innocently. “But hey, if you’re sure, me and Max can leave you to furiously beat off by yourself.”

“He’s got a pretty nice stiffy now, huh Joj?” Max piped up. “Think I should suck him off?” Where the fuck was all this coming from? Max sat up, still in his little bathing shorts. The outline of his own cock was obscenely visible. Ian hadn’t even noticed the whimper he let out.

But of course Joji had. “Yeah, man, go for it. Hurry or he’ll fuckin nut before you even get his pants off.” Max laughed, yanking down Ian’s boxers. Ian squirmed at the forwardness of the whole ordeal but he really didn’t mind, especially if Max’s lips were six inches from the tip of his dick. 

Joji was stroking his hair as Max kitten-licked around the head of his cock, leaving Ian nearly breathless. It wasn’t long until Joji starting kissing on his neck, jaw, cheek, biting at Ian’s lips before sticking his tongue down his throat. Ian moaned into Joji’s mouth as Max began taking more of his cock. It was almost too much, until they both pulled away, leaving Ian dazed and panting. He blinked as Max straddled him, precum smeared across his lips.

“Whaddya want, big boy?”

“Pardon?”

“What do you want us to do? Finish sucking you off? Finger you? Bounce on that nice thick cock of yours?” Max was leaning over Ian’s face, his ass just barely rubbing against Ian’s hard-on.

Ian’s mouth was going dry. “Just… do what you want. Use me,” he managed to croak.

“Good boy.” Max climbed off of his chest, slapping Ian’s thigh. “Turn over.” Ian did, grabbing a pillow and kneeling with his face pressed to the bed. Max moved to the headboard, cupping Ian’s jaw and pulling down the waistband of his own shorts. Ian got the idea, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better angle on Max’s dick.

Ian started slow, putting his lips over the flushed head of the cock, tasting the sweat and leftover chlorine from the pool. Encouraged by the soft noises falling from Max’s mouth, he tried moving his head, feeling the weight and heat in his mouth. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn’t feel Joji nudging his legs apart, spreading his asscheeks until--

“Hey!” Ian pulled off Max’s dick. 

“What, not a fan of eating ass?” Joji mock pouted.

“Ehh, he was just surprised.” Max said. “C’mon, don’t be a little bitch about it.” Joji laughed and spread Ian’s ass again, licking and pressing his tongue into Ian’s hole. After the initial shock, Ian had to admit it felt pretty damn good.

“Okay, I’m gonna start putting in fingers. Just to let you know.” Ian whined in agreement. He had long before given up on the blowjob, opting instead to lay his head on Max’s soft stomach while Joji played with his ass. Max rifled through his bag on the bedside table, tossing a bottle of lube to Joji. Ian clenched his teeth as Joji took his time pushing his finger in, leaning up to press kisses to Ian’s back. The tenderness only lasted until Joji had three fingers comfortably up Ian’s asshole, deeming him stretched enough.

“Alright, he’s good,” Joji pulled out his fingers and wiped the excess lube on the sheets. “Have your way with him.” Ian was barely paying attention until Max stopped stroking his hair and got up to position himself behind Ian. He guided the tip of his cock to Ian’s hole. It felt much larger than Joji’s fingers, and Ian wasn’t sure it would fit until Max slid inside. Oh, fuck. Yeah, this was nothing like fingers.

Max wasted no time building up a relentless pace. Ian had gotten up on his elbows again, but soon found himself unable to do anything but moan into the pillows as Max pushed forward again and again, fingers digging into Ian’s hips to keep him from squirming away.

It seemed like forever and no time at all until Max came with a gasp, thrusting balls-deep into Ian one last time before pulling out. Ian collapsed, his own dick almost painfully hard. Before he even had a chance to catch his breath, Joji replaced Max, flipping Ian onto his back. Ian groaned, completely unresisting as Joji propped his ass up on a pillow.

Joji stuck two fingers into Ian’s hole and pulled them out dripping with Max’s cum before holding them over Ian’s open mouth.

“Fuckin gross, dude,” Max snickered, but Ian locked eyes with Joji as he took his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean.

“I dunno, it’s kinda hot.” Joji pressed his dick into Ian, cum oozing out to pool on the sheets. Joji wasn’t as fast as Max, but he wasn’t any gentler. Ian was reduced to mewling and gasping, embarassed of the semen dripping down his ass as Joji fucked him harder and deeper with every stroke. It wasn’t long before Joji was making a mess of him again, the warmth seeming to emanate through Ian’s whole body before the loss of fullness as Joji pulled out. In a second, Max was all over Ian, biting at his neck and rubbing his neglected dick. Joji continued to massage Ian’s stretched hole, the combination of which drove Ian absolutely insane. He could feel his orgasm building, it felt like he had been edging for hours.

“C’mon love,” Max cooed into his ear. It was enough to push Ian to climax, his back arching as he came so hard his eyes rolled back in his head.

Max snuggled up to him, petting Ian’s chest as Joji ducked into the bathroom to grab some towels.

“Alright,” Ian sighed as soon as he caught his breath. “How long have you gay fucks been planning this?” Max only purred and buried his face into Ian’s neck.

“Like I said, it was the half-chub you popped on the tennis courts, you fag,” Joji called from the bathroom. He emerged with a damp rag and began wiping the drying cum off Ian’s thighs. “But I mean, you’ve never been all that subtle.”

“Joji tipped me off. But you better fuckin believe I was chompin at the bit for a chance to pound that sweet little ass of yours,” Max mumbled. He yawned and looked at his phone. “Ah, fuck. We gotta be at some dumb creators meeting like half an hour ago.” Ian groaned.

“I probably look like a mess.”

“Yeah, you look like you got fucked in the ass a couple times.”

“Shut up, Joj. C’mon Ian, get up. We can save time by showering together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bastards I've been working on a few other fics but this was a quick one to just get it out of my system. Also the first thing I've posted since. Hm. Probably 2012. Not proof read. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
